


Soul Song

by AloisJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, First Time Topping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Singing, Slow Burn, Switching, Talent Show AU, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Topping from the Bottom, Use of kana, otayuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloisJaeger/pseuds/AloisJaeger
Summary: The talent show AU nobody wanted.Katsuki Yuuri had a tendency to screw himself over in the times where his success is most crucial. The most memorable of all these instances had not only destroyed any prospects of fulfilling his dream career, but also ruined his chances of ever being on the same level as his most esteemed idol.After spiraling into depression, Yuuri is given the second-chance he never asked for.





	1. A Failure's Welcome Home

Chapter One \\\ a failure’s welcome home

He never failed to surprise me. 

For years, I looked up to him – admired him. He was the sun, and my whole universe revolved around his supreme existence. All I ever wanted was to have the chance to stand on the same stage he had.

My wish came true.

I got to stand on the same stage as him. I got to look up into those same spotlights that had been on him, whose light had caressed his skin in a way I was secretly jealous of. I got it, all right, it just didn’t go the way I had thought it would. I had been given the greatest opportunity I would ever have in my life and I choked. 

I’ve always struggled with anxiety that had a tendency to link with binge eating and, to top it off, my former therapy dog died. It was the worst timing ever but there was no way my vocal coach was doing to let me off that easily. No, Celestino insisted I go out there and dazzle the world with my vocal talent. All I succeeded in doing was making the ears bleed of all those who listened. 

Among those, I was most concerned about one platinum-haired beauty. 

The tabloids back home went crazy. I was the only Japanese competitor in the world-wide broadcasted competition, so it was big news when I completely bombed it. Instantly, the media started rumouring that I would retire from singing after only a short career. While I was usually a stubborn bastard, I figured that after humiliating myself like I did, retirement might not be the worst thing in the world. Besides, there was the younger Yuri who would be debuting in the senior division of competition. As the other Yuri worded it so beautifully, there was no room for two Yuris. 

俺わ、ばかです。

The cherry on top of my whole Sochi experience had to be when said idol, Viktor Nikiforov, mistook me for just another one of his many fans. I had to be such an idiot to think I could ever really stand on the same stage as him. No matter how good I got, he would take that stage and he would make it his own. I could never be on his level because he was playing a whole different game. 

You’d think my performance was so bad that it would have at least been memorable, but apparently not.

\----

It had been five years since I had last been to my hometown. For some reason, I hadn’t even been able to bring myself to come back and visit once I had moved to Detroit. Hasetsu, Kyushu just screamed failure to me. That wasn’t anything against the town itself, it was just that I had been such a loser while I was there that if I went back, things would be the same. As much as I had missed my family, no amount of home-sickness was worth the crippling worthlessness I associated with being there.

Even after five years – even after still being a failure halfway around the globe – the same feeling lingered. There were only two facets of knowledge that made coming home a little easier. The first was hearing from his closest childhood friend that all his high-school tormentors had moved away long ago (presumable to bigger and better things). The second was that he would finally have the pleasure of relaxing in his family’s natural outdoor 温泉. By God, he missed the feeling of soaking until he felt the light-headedness start to settle in.

Apparently, a lot could change in five years. The old train station had even upgraded to escalators.

Escalators…and an absurd amount of posters of myself.

I could instantly feel my own face heat up once I saw the promotional posters of my own self which lined on of the walls of the station. I was mortified, to say the least. 

Was this even legal?

‘Yuuri! おかえり!’ I was suddenly startled out of my own thoughts by a very loud and very familiar voice. I instantly cringed, of course Minako-sensei would know my exact arrival time. I had made a point to be very vague to my family about when I would be getting back, but Minako was a very talented investigator. It was likely she was in contact with Phichit and he would have told her all the details of my travel schedule.

‘M-minako-sensei…’ I stuttered out as I turned around. I was happy to see her, but I was not so happy about her ridiculous banner and all the attention she was drawing to us. Sure, all my performing and singing training had gone a long way in bringing me out of my shell but my social anxiety had a tendency of lingering. Minako-sensei knew this, of course. Her approach to helping me was to push, to make me uncomfortable. It was an approach which actually worked because she always knew how far was too far. She knew me better than any councillor or vocal coach ever could, so she knew what worked.

She knew that, ‘Vikor Nikiforov always shakes his fan’s hands’ would work because she knew – to some degree – how much Yuuri had always admired Viktor. 

The car trip involved some useless catching up on both ends but for the most part we knew what was going on in each other’s lives. Just because I had been gone for five years, didn’t mean I removed myself entirely from the lives of all the people I cared about.

Arriving at Yu-topia A-katsuki mounted an absurd amount of pressure on me, even though it shouldn’t have. Coming home should have brought relief, but I was too god damn caught up on whether okasan would be mad at me for being away for so long and if Mari-neechan would be disappointed in me. I couldn’t get out of my own god damn head.  
Minako-sensei did the honour of escorting me inside (though I’m sure that’s more just because she was planning on coming over for a night of drinking anyway, rather than out of the kindness of her own heart).

‘Hiroko! Look who I’ve brought!’ Minako announced, much too loudly for my tastes. Instantly, my mother came bounding out of nowhere, like the little firecracker she was. When it came to me, my mother always seemed to have too much energy. It was endearing, to say the least.

‘ただいま, sorry it's been five years.' I mumbled nervously as I gazed down at okasan. There was no disappointment in those round, dark eyes. Just pure love. In that moment, I knew I had been worried for no reason. Even if I was a failure everywhere else, she would never feel that way about me.

Some small talk ensued between my mother and Minako-sensei, and when the conversation quickly turned to me and my weight, I tried to escape. Resistance was futile, however, because Minako was a forced to be reckoned with and had reflexes like no other. Before I knew it, I had been stripped of most of my clothes and the not-so-secret was out. I was fat again.

I had always had trouble with my weight growing up. Partly due to nature but mostly due to my anxious eating. Exercise and a controlled diet was the only way to ensure my body remained in peak condition. That is, the weight that is acceptable for anyone who wishes to be in the public eye. 

Otosan, god bless his soul, turned the conversation to my favourite dish of all time - 豚肉活動。

Of course, there was one thing I had to do before I could indulge in my fat fantasy. Thankfully, okasan knew what I needed to do and I was excused to go and pay my respects to my beloved dog, Vicchan. 

Victor, or more commonly known as Vicchan, started out as a therapy dog. Mostly, I got him just because I wanted a poodle like the one Viktor Nikiforov had, but the idea was easily accepted by my parents on account of one shrink mentioning that an animal companion may help me out. Vicchan was more than that, though. He was my best friend for a long time, until I abandoned him to follow my own dreams. Dreams I never would have thought of chasing if not for him. I felt guilty that I couldn’t at least be there for my beloved dog when he suddenly died. If I had known he was going to be hit by that car, I would never have gone to the final of Soul Song. Especially since I would have failed anyway. 

Mari-neesan was the last member of my family I had to see, and she found me in front of Vicchan’s shrine. Not surprisingly, she was smoking a cigarette and looking as cool and careless as ever. We exchanged pleasantries until she asked me the question I knew was inevitable but still had no answer to. ‘So, you got your degree even though it took an extra year. What are you going to do with it?’

The truth was, I had no idea. Mari was accepting of that.

\---

While my original plan had been to eat katsudon and soak in the hot tub, there was one more place I had to visit. Technically, the Music Castle would be closed now but I knew the person I needed to see would still be there. 

I took it upon myself to run to my destination, it wasn’t far at all and now that I had been shamed by my weight I was ready to start taking small steps to correct that detail. Step one, run to Music Castle.

It wasn’t much, just your typical music store with some private practice rooms and studios out the back where lessons were held. I had been going there for years before I left Hasetsu and for a long time it was the only place where I felt I could be myself. The only place I seemed to be able to find people who liked me for who I was. 

I walked through the sliding doors and was greeted with the back of a familiar young woman. I could tell even from behind that she had changed over the years. Her hair was shorter, for starters. Though I suppose with triplets she would hardly have the time to style her long hair the way she used to. 

‘Sorry! We’re closed,’ she immediately called out. I stood and waited for her to turn around and when she did I saw the joy light up on her face.  
‘Yuuri-kun! Okaeri!’ 

Yuuko was two years older than me and was one of the first people I had ever really connected with. We met at the Music Castle when I was only five years old and first starting to learn to play the piano. She was the best violinist I had ever seen and although we were learning different instruments, we bonded over our pure love for music. 

Yuuko had actually been the one to show me Viktor’s performances. He was sixteen when he first became well known and I had instantly been taken by his beautiful voice and his long, platinum hair. That was when I decided I didn’t want piano to be my main focus and took up vocal training. For years, Yuuko and I would practice his songs until we knew every little nuance. All we talked about and cared about was Viktor. 

‘Hey, Yuuko-san.’ I responded nervously. Despite being so close to Yuuko for such a long time, it was still awkward after so much time passing. 

‘Yuuri-kun, I told you to call me Yuu-chan’ she teased before leaning over the counter to give me a hug. It felt nice to be in her arms. She had such a motherly presence and gave such wonderful hugs.

‘Did you want to practice? I promise no one will interrupt you,’ she offered with a smile. Just like Minako-sensei, Yuu-chan always seemed to know what I needed. 

I accepted her offer, and together we went to the practice room that had been our most favoured over the years. ‘Please watch, I have something I want to show you.’

With that, I took a seat at the piano and started to play.

The same song that Viktor would be performing at Eurovision that night.


	2. Pure Insanity...

Tenor, Alto and Soprano were devious, conniving, adorable little girls.

Cute but deadly.

Just when I thought my life couldn’t possibly get any worse, they just had to go and upload the video of me singing Viktor’s EuroVision song, Stay Close to Me. I should have made them delete the video the second I realised they had been recording me. They were just kids and I shouldn’t have trusted them so easily. They were much too vulnerable to temptation, their exclusive video of Katsuki Yuuri trying to do even a passable cover of Stay Close to Me just too good not to show off. I could understand why they did it but that didn’t mean I was happy about it.

A week after I returned home, after Nishigori Takeshi called me to tell me the video had gone viral, I couldn’t help but get nightmares. All I could imagine was Viktor laughing at me and never, ever stopping. Surely, that was the only possible conclusion. Seeing someone as pathetic as me try and deliver a piece like that? The whole world was likely laughing.

The morning my life changed, I woke to the sound of _okasan_ calling me out to shovel snow. It was very unusual for it to be snowing in April, but it did happen every now and again.

Normally, I would have got a weather alert but I had shut my phone off to hide from all the hate Tweets I was sure I had received. It was safe to say I had no intention of opening Twitter for a while.

I changed, brushed my teeth and went outside to start shoveling. Hopefully some hard work would take my mind off everything. Every time the video came to mind, I felt so shameful.

Why didn’t I just get the girls to delete it when I first saw them filming? Oh, man.　俺わ、ばかです。

Head down, I started to make my way outside, only to be knocked down once I reached the door.

Before I could get my bearings, there was a rough, wet tongue against my face and a bark.

A dog.

A poodle.

“Vicchan?” I wondered aloud, it looked like my former pal but I knew it wasn’t. I wish it was, though. “No, you’re too big to be Vicchan.” I looked closer…this dog looked so familiar but it wasn’t my Vicchan. Maybe it was just the fact that it was a poodle that had me reeling.

Then, it hit me.

“He looks just like our Vicchan, doesn’t he?” My father called out, “he came here with some good looking fellow with an accent. He’s in the onsen.”

Oh.

My.

Jesus.

I didn’t even think before I jumped up and ran to the onsen, knocking over things as I went. My heart was absolutely racing.

It couldn’t be, could it? Why, of all places, would Viktor Nikiforov be here? Was he going to confront me? Mock me to my face? Get me to delete the video?

Oh, Lord.

I barged into the outdoor onsen, and there he was.

Viktor Nikiforov was here, in all his NAKED glory.

“V-Viktor? What are you doing here?”

He stood up.

OH MY GOSH, he stood UP. I could see EVERYTHING.

OH MY GOSH!

“Yuuri!” He started in accented English, his hand was outstretched and I wanted nothing more than to reach out and take it. “From now on I’m going to be your vocal coach. You are going to go to Soul Song, and you are going to win.”

Then he winked.

OH.

MY.

GOSH.

Resistance to fangirling was futile. I was dying inside. I had been near him before. Heck, he had spoken to me before but this was different. Last time he talked to me, he was just asking if I wanted a photo. He didn’t know who I was, he just thought I was a fan. This time he was talking to me, Katsuki Yuuri. He knew exactly who I was and he was offering to be my vocal coach.

“えと。。。” I was lost for words, what was I supposed to say?

Viktor was naked, offering himself up to me… Oh gosh. No, Yuuri. Not like that.

Oh, how I yearned but now was not the time. I couldn’t exactly say I knew Viktor’s type, but I knew there was no way it was me. For crying out loud, I didn’t even know if he was into men. Viktor was notorious for keeping the majority of his private life…well, private. People speculated, of course, but everyone knew there was no way Viktor would ever officially confirm his sexuality. He represented Russia in every international singing competition, which means he would also have to represent the views of the Russian government. And while being gay wasn’t exactly illegal in Russia, the promotion of homosexuality to children was. There was no way that with his influence in Russia, his support of any such matter wouldn’t be considered incriminating.

“Yuuri,” my name on his lips brought me back to the here and now. Brought my eyes back up from the ground to his face. Oh, how difficult it was to keep my eyes on just his face. “Go inside, I will come out and speak to you soon.”

His voice. That voice sang the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard in all my years. I would treasure every word he ever spoke to me.

 

I nodded blindly to his demand and instantly headed inside. I was in a haze and the heat of the onsen wasn’t helping. Ignoring the calls of my parents, I went straight back up to my room. The second I got behind closed doors, my whole body started burning. My face, chest…

I was hard.

I felt terrible, to get a raging boner over the mere sight of him. Yes, he was naked but I should be able to exercise a little more restraint than this.

Even in my room, I wasn’t safe from Viktor. Those piercing blue eyes stared down at me from the posters strewn across my room. That fact certainly wasn’t helping my current…situation.

“Viktor,” I whispered his name, testing it on my tongue. It felt different now, to say it while I was like this. Sure, I thought about him every single time I masturbated but I never said it out loud. Always too ashamed to admit it.

I sat down, back pressed against the side of my bed and ground my hand down into my cloth-covered erection. Holding back a moan, I pulled my pants and briefs down just far enough to release my straining member.

Gosh, it hurt.

I was embarrassed to say I had never been this hard in my life.

The walls were paper thin, a fact I was aware of as I held back my moans. After living mostly-alone for so long, I was used to being able to let my voice out a little more. Even then, I was never exactly vocal. Always, _always_ too embarrassed.

I stroked myself firmly and quickly. I didn’t want to make this last, I just wanted it to go away. I would need to go back out soon. I would need to see Viktor. I couldn’t be like this when I got out there.

Usually, it took me a long time to get off. I didn’t know if it was a mental thing, or if it’s just the way I was. I knew though, with enough will-power I could somewhat force my orgasm to hurry along.

I was leaking pre-come like crazy, making the whole thing a hell of a lot easier.

Viktor’s eyes were staring down at me from all corners of my room, the heat of the photographic gaze almost as intense as the real thing. I imagined him being here, encouraging me with soft words. I could just think of him sitting in front of me, not touching me – never touching me – but asking me to show him how much I wanted him.

Biting down on my free hand, I muffled my moan as a came, the warm, sticky substance covering my hand.

My face was red.

_Viktor…_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta, all mistakes are my own. Also, I write using Australian-English, sorry if it's annoying.
> 
> Japanese used in this chapter:  
> 俺わ、ばかです。- Ore wa, baka desu - I am an idiot
> 
> 温泉 - onsen - hot springs
> 
> おかえり - okaeri - welcome home
> 
> ただいま - tadaima - I'm home
> 
> 豚肉活動 - butaniku katsudon - pork katsudon... I'm actually not sure if this is the correct way of saying pork katsudon or if you're supposed to say Tonkatsu. I'm pretty sure I'm correct, though.
> 
> Just a side note, I did not use a translator for the Japanese. I have studied Japanese for 6 years so I used my learned knowledge and my otaku knowledge. Also, my computer is programmed with Japanese so that was how I was able to type the kana and kanji, if you were wondering.
> 
> Next chapter: Viktor-senpai (lol) makes an appearance


End file.
